netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hector Bones/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Jeremiah Grimm * Hector: Oh hell yeah! It’s good to be back bitches! Jeremiah Grimm appears before him * Grimm: Hector Bones…. * Hector: Ah if isn’t the Grim Reaper, haven’t seen you since I was killed. * Grimm: '''And that should have been the last time you saw me…but here you are…cheating death. * '''Hector: So…? * Grimm: '''I’ve come to bring back…to where you should be…” * '''Hector: To hell? Been there, done that. Besides you think I’m scared? Being dead isn’t so bad after all. Also you should be getting a huge pay check soon, with all these people that I’m killing. You should be glad! * Grimm: '''Fool…you are destroying the order of life and death…none of these mortals were supposed to die today… * '''Hector: You better re-check your scroll hoodie, because this time it has your name on it! Thomas Haunton * Thomas: '''I finally found you… * '''Hector: '''Huh? Who the fuck are you? Do I know you? * '''Thomas: '''If by mean back when you were alive? But I do know you...from behind. * '''Hector: '''From behind? What the shit does that mean...wait you were the one that did it didn’t you? The one who killed me! * '''Thomas: '''It was an act of self-defence…I was only mean to knock you out. I didn’t know who you were so out of fear of finding out… * '''Hector: '''I became a skeleton in your closet? * '''Thomas: '''Literally… * '''Hector: '''You serious…? * '''Thomas: '''Yes…but on this very night I attempted to pass you on as a skeleton prop for my chance to burry you but then… * '''Hector: '''This “curse” struck and I was bought back to life while you are ironically are dead! Hahaha, such irony, should have worn a better costume! * '''Thomas: '''You are…unusually happy about this. * '''Hector: '''Well that’s because I’m here to say thanks, being dead is the best thing about life. Ironic isn’t it? * '''Thomas: '''You were suicidal? * '''Hector: '''Hell no bitch! I just wanted to do a number of things before I hit the dust! But when I died and went to hell…hehehe, who would have thought the afterlife could be such an entertaining place to be and every single living thing in this world is missing out on all the fun! * '''Thomas: '''Even after death you are as dangerous I should have realized earlier.. * '''Hector: '''Should have kept me in that closet chump! Besides you should be happy, you’re a ghost and yet still wandering around here in the world of the living. Visit the afterlife already, you’re missing out! * '''Thomas: '''I despise my form! You’re the one who should be rotting in hell, not me! I’m innocent in all this! Now thanks to you I’m trapped like this! I hate being dead…there were so many things I wanted to do! * '''Hector: '''What a shame…I’m going to teach to love being dead! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Hector is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Hector: ' '''Alright you son of a bitch open up! Everyone else is dead! Killed by a dead man no less! So get your Merlin face out here! '''The gates open up revealing Wiseman' * Wiseman: '''You dare mock me while barking out orders? * '''Hector: '''Don’t look at me, you were the one who said meet you here when there’s no one else around! Now stand still while I kill you! * '''Wiseman: '''Fool! Killing me will break the spell on the gate, not the curse I casted onto you! ' * '''Hector: '''News flash you Wonderful Wizard of Oz! I wasn’t dressed for the occasion! My bones were, meaning you never changed me! I was just bought back to life! * '''Wiseman: '''So it seems I have unintentionally made a bad example of Necromancy. * '''Hector: '''Oh no it’s not bad at all! I killed people when I had skin because I was just simply bored but after dying and reaching the afterlife…let’s say everyone including you are missing out on the fun of the afterlife. So now I have a reason to kill them! Giving them a permanent holiday! * '''Wiseman: '''You what? So it appears that even in death you disgusting creatures that you once called yourself “human” are monsters even in the afterlife! After this I shall cast a spell to gather up all the spirits of the deceased and punish them one by one! * '''Hector: '''Oh going to steal souls from the afterlife now are you…well I got two words to say to you about my thoughts on that. * '''Wiseman': And they are?!? * Hector: Fuck you! * Wiseman: Grrr! Insolent fool! If you were to be destroyed right now you would be begging to be sparred! I shall have your bones crushed to dust! * Hector: '''Well I guess it’s obvious who I am killing next! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Hector stands over him * Hector: You weren’t so tough after all aren’t ya Gandalf? Well then let me just kill you and I’ll be on my way outside. There are no more people left to kill. * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Hector: Come again? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Hector: Well I had my motives for killing people anyway. What’s your point? * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Hector: Oh I get it; you I was used to do your homework and then lure me in as bait? * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Hector goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Solidus uses up all his life force for the ritual * Hector: What? Hey no fair! You should have let me do it anyway! * Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Solidus dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Hector: Seen one of these before…not impressed. * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...i shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Hector walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Hector: '''Is open? Ha, whatever i just waiting for free. '''Hector then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Hector: '''Hey old man, why wouldn't live. '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Hector: 'What the fuck? * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha * '''Hector: '''Wha who wha where?!!??! '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''You are allready dead. * '''Hector: '''So what, im back to life. And then who the shit are you?! * '''Samuel: '''Well, im the your worst nightmare at all. * '''Hector: '''Nightmare? Well it is just a joke? * '''Samuel: '''No is not. You see, Wiseman was the puppet at onces, clearly i deside to the moment to sphere to transform the monsters. * '''Hector: '''Aaah hell no! Im allready dead, redeem youself as the one, who is the nightmare. Infact i can fight you into dead for what did done for. * '''Samuel: '''Wait the minute, are you mocking me? * '''Hector: '''The life as well, to must kill you as the good monster, me and others, now is time to DIE! "laughs" Ending '''Pic of Hector walking out of the fortress with the recently killed Daemon on top of Solidus’s corpse * Hector: '''What a joke that was; oh well my business is done here. Everyone else is dead…not to hunt down other fools! '''Pic of Hector leaving the gate and walking down the forest * Hector: '''Truth was I didn’t actually enjoy the afterlife at all, I went to hell and I was obviously tortured for the things I did in life and when I got revived I felt freedom and happiness and I was actually afraid to get sent back, they everyone else would find a way to destroy my body and forcing my soul back into the afterlife…which is why I was so eager to kill people so they can receive the same punishment as I do while I can remain up here without so much of being harmed! '''Pic of Hector arriving on a street. * Hector: '''And you know what the best thing about it is? They can never suspect a dead man let alone a walking skeleton! '''Pic of Hector pinning down a grown man in a Halloween costume and stabbing him with his ribs. * Hector: But I do need to fit in… Can’t be bones forever…so let’s say a new goal is in mind…I like to call it operaction Frankenstein! Pic of Hector suddenly holding an eyeball with a blue pupil from the person he stabbed which then shows that he got the eyeball from the dead man’s socket. * Hector: '''Hehehehe… '''Pic of Hector putting the blue eyeball into his left eye smirking at the camera. * Hector: Happy Halloween! Hehehehe! Category:Character Subpages